Headstrong (Earth-7045)
You can tell Headstrong that a three-foot-thick steel tank is full of dangerously radioactive waste, but it won't do a lick of good if he thinks you've hidden the energon goodies in it. He'll attack it with his unbreakable ramming head and acid-dripping horn until he's conclusively proven wrong, then retreat with his well-earned wounds to suck his thumb, still convinced deep in his tiny brain that somebody had tricked him. Despite such mishaps, Headstrong still plugs away. He believes that tenacity can compensate those minor qualities in which he's lacking, such as strength, intelligence, or courage. To his credit, not a few of his allies seem to subscribe to this philosophy, and Headstrong isn't dead yet. Best and brightest he may not be, but he's always ready to grab his diffraction sword and start waving it around. It affects his opponent's optics, so that where they see Headstrong, that's where he ain't. It's unfortunate that his own eyesight isn't much better. A distant foe must beware Headstrong's glowing plasma spheres, which explode on contact. Woe to the one who touches Headstrong's balls! Headstrong and his fellow Anicons could combine to form Predaking, but he'd only do it when he wanted to do it. History to be added Powers & Abilities Headstrong= |-| Pre-Combiner= |-| Predacon General= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Mechanical rhinoceros alt. mode'' *****''Sharp Horn'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Training' *'Marksmanship Training' *'Hunting Training' *'Swordsmanship Training' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' Weaknesses *Has rather subpar intelligence and abilities compared to other Cybertronians. Headstrong's insecurities about these traits make him susceptible to verbal harassment. Paraphernalia Equipment *Tracking equipment Transportation *Alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Diffraction sword': it bends light, making Headstrong appear to be where he ain't. *'Plasma sphere shooters': more accurately acid, but no one would be position to complain either way. *'Dual-barreled cannon': used to be a turret in tank mode, now back mounted in rhino mode. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Vos (Earth-7045) Category:Combiners Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Yellow Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Anicons (Earth-7045) Category:Predacons (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Traits Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Intimidation Category:Hunters Category:Multilingual Category:Tracking Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Acidic Slime Category:Explosion Creation Category:Sword Wielders Category:Illusion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Maximals' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Headstrong